


Lazy Sunday

by smutfinite



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutfinite/pseuds/smutfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario: Spending a lazy (and sexy) Sunday morning with your boyfriend, Sunggyu<br/>Rating: fluffy and hot!</p><p>Originally posted at Smutfinite on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

“Babe, can you bring me the laundry basket?” You called through to the bedroom as you walked by from the bathroom to the kitchen.

There was no reply, and when you’d still heard no sound of life from the room after drinking your morning coffee, you sighed and traipsed back. Leaning against the door frame, you looked in to see Sunggyu still bundled up in the covers, his eyes firmly closed. Letting out a slight snort of amusement, you walked over to his side of the bed, leaning over him.

“Sunggyu, it’s already past eleven!” You called softly.

The only response you got was him squeezing his eyes further shut and burrowing down into the sheets. Sighing again, you leaned closer still, you face just inches above his.

“Hey Gyu, if you don’t wake up I’m gonna have to force you out of bed.”

He groaned a little, rolling away from you and wrapping the duvet around him tightly.

“Stop being a baby and wake up! Did you forget your mum is coming this afternoon?”

Still, your boyfriend didn’t stir. You moved around to the other side of the bed where he had rolled to and crouched down so your face was level with his. Calling his name again, you reached out to stroke his messy fringe out of his face. He muttered something under his breath, and you half crawled onto the bed in order to hear him better. Lying your head on the pillow next to him, you whispered his name once more, and his eyes cracked open the smallest amount.

“Ah, you’re alive then?” You said, pressing a finger to his forehead.

He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes again. You wiggled closer , climbing completely onto the mattress beside him and grabbing his face in your hands to squish his cheeks together. He squirmed in his efforts to get away from you, his eyes snapping open again to give you a warning look. You giggled at his efforts, squishing his cheeks even more together. 

“So cute!” You said, placing a quick kiss on his pouting lips. 

He groaned again, managing to pull himself out of your grasp, muttering something again.

“What was that?” You asked, crawling after him as he rolled away again.

“…Not cute…” Came the muffled reply, “I’m manly.” 

You pressed a hand over your mouth, but a chuckle escaped you anyway. Sunggyu turned around at the sound, his eyes flashing with irritation.

“So you don’t think I’m manly?” He said accusingly, his eyes narrowed.

“Ah, it’s not that-” You started to say, but you were cut off by him abruptly pulling you against him, his arms wrapped tightly around you.

You tried wriggling away, but his arms were like a vice, his breath hot and tickling your hair. After a few more seconds of fruitlessly trying to slip out of his grip, you gave up and instead put your arms around him too, cuddling closer to his warmth.You felt his breaths evening out again, his chest rising and falling slowly, and knew he was falling asleep again. It was his own fault – you’d told him not to stay up so late, but he’d been reading some new book that he couldn’t put down. When you’d drifted off, he’d still been sat up in bed next to you, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. You slid your hand down his side, tickling at his belly with your fingers. He squirmed, tightening his arms around you. Craning your neck, you blew lightly into his ear, making him wriggle again, his hands moving down from your back to your butt, squeezing you and pulling you further against him. You moved your leg, hooking it over his hip and he made a little sound of satisfaction as he ran his hand up and down your thigh before drawing you against him again. You let out a gasp as you felt his hardness against you already. It was ridiculous how he could go from zero to one hundred in no time at all. 

“Gyu,” You whined, “We have no time…”

He moved his hips against you in response, slowly grinding as his hands cupped your backside, holding you in place. You moaned a little, feeling overly sensitive, moving your own hands to pull him in for a slow, passionate kiss. His lips moved against yours lightly, small, deep kisses corresponding to each slow thrust of his hips against you. You were already in heaven. He rolled you slowly so that you were lying on your back, with him positioned between your legs, allowing him more access to your body. His delicate fingers swept over you, making you shudder in anticipation. Undoing the top few buttons of your pyjama shirt, he trailed his fingertips over the soft curve of your breast, kissing your lips gently. You reached up a hand to touch his face and he pulled away to look at you questioningly.

“We… seriously… have no time.” You said, placing your fingers on his lips as his hand trailed down your body to stroke the smooth skin of your stomach.

He kissed your hand, smiling as he moved his hips against you again, making you pant at the feeling of him against you. The rest of your buttons were undone in seconds and he helped you push the top from your body, exposing your breasts to him. He looked down at you with as much lustful want as he’d had the first time you’d slept with him, and you felt excitement building in your chest as he fell upon you with kisses and caresses, all the while grinding against you to a point it was driving you insane with need. Not caring about time at all, you grabbed at his pyjama pants, pulling at them impatiently. He paused, halting the trail of kisses he’d been leaving down your neck and sat up, giving you a mischievous smile.

“Do we still have ‘no time’?” He asked, and you almost smacked him.

“Shut up!” You said, trying to drag him back down to kiss you.

“Tell me I’m manly.” He said, pinning your arms above your head.

“What?” You gasped, squirming underneath him as he kissed you teasingly on the corner of your mouth.

“Tell me,” he said, grinding into you again, causing you to buck your hips, wanting more friction, “that I’m manly.” He finished.

He kissed you again, tantalisingly slowly, rotating his hips and stroking his hands down your sides. Sitting back on his haunches, he pulled at your pyjama shorts, pulling them down and off completely. Pulling one of your legs up, he kissed your ankle lightly, drawing your leg up to rest against his shoulder before leaning back over you. His mouth found your breast, his tongue flicking over your nipple as you arched your back, bringing you into contact with his hard on again, with only the thin fabric of his lounge pants between the two of you.

“Please…” You hissed at him, your hands sliding down his back to his butt, “I need…”

“What do you need?” He asked, licking the shell of your ear and making you shiver beneath him.

“Sunggyu, please….”

“Please what?” You could tell he was enjoying teasing you way too much.

You ran your hands up his arms, pulling him in to kiss you, stopping just short of his mouth. You brushed your lips against his, letting out a small moan of pleasure and writhing underneath him, rubbing yourself on him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist for much longer. He grunted as your hands glided to his chest, undoing the buttons of his pyjama top.

“Please,” you said, locking eyes with him and biting your lip, “have sex with me…?”

His top and pants were tossed aside almost immediately and finally you could feel his skin against yours . He kissed you clumsily as he ran a hand from your knee, up your thigh to your side, stroking you tenderly. You leaned into his touch, lifting your legs up and around his waist to further accommodate him. You felt the tip of his erection press against your entrance, causing you both to moan at the sensation. With a slow roll of his hips, he entered you completely, coming to a stop once he was fully inside and kissing you until you were breathless. You hands worked their way to his backside again, pulling him tighter against you. He groaned in your ear.

“You’re killing me.” He gasped as you moved against him slowly, trying to adjust the angle.

He pulled out almost entirely, kissing your shoulder and neck before sliding back in just as slowly. You arched your back again, desperate for more friction, desperate for more movement. His hand held you at your upper thigh, his fingers gripping so hard you were sure you’d have bruises. His thrusts started to build up a faster but still leisurely pace, and you rose up to meet each one, unable to stop the moans that spilled from your mouth. Your whole body was consumed by desire, and all your senses were filled with Sunggyu; the feeling of him moving inside you, the way his neck smelt like warmth and sleep and peppermint, how he looked with his lips slightly parted, his eyes clouded with lust and love, the sounds he made as he gave you all this – short pants and grunts of pleasure that served to add to the orgasm that broke over you like a wave. You felt your walls clench around him, shuddering with the feeling of it, clutching at his back and whimpering as he kissed your forehead, your cheeks, your eyelids that fluttered closed. He halted his moving, allowing you to catch your breath again.

“Good?” He asked, stroking your hair.

You nodded, unable to speak just then. 

“So, am I manly then?” He teased, kissing the tip of your nose.

“…Yes.” You answered.

He kissed you again, starting to thrust again, this time a little faster, harder. You moaned out, lifting your leg a bit higher until he grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, suddenly hitting that spot inside you that caused you to see stars. You could feel him starting to falter, his breathing becoming heavier. As you cried out, reaching your peak for the second time, he grabbed at your hip, holding you in position as he hit the same place inside you over and over, until he finally collapsed on top of you, his breathing ragged. 

You stroked at his hair as he nuzzled into your chest, wrapping his arms around you and making a little sound of contentment. Once your breathing returned to normal, you glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, suddenly stiffening as you realised what time it was. 

“Kim Sunggyu, don’t you dare fall asleep!” You threatened, shaking him. 

“Just five more minutes…” He mumbled against your skin.


End file.
